The instant invention relates generally to basket devices for fishermen to carry their bait and catch on the outside of an auto vehicle in order to prevent unpleasant odors from polluting the air within the vehicle.
Numerous containers have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to store fish and meat. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.